


wander on home, kitten.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Inclusive, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, creepy victor, logan is kind of a prick, part of the 'reader is a healer' series, ps the relationship tags are if you squint hard enough, retrieving belongings, so much tension, this broke my heart but if you dont like victor then it probs wont break yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: You need a few things back, Logan was there of his own accord, and Victor didn't want to play his game.





	wander on home, kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ooc for both of them lmao what the FUCK although i love victor's long coat and i feel like he'd call his interests kitten no matter their gender

“I’m just saying,” You swung your keyring around your finger, shrugging your shoulders as Logan walked in step beside you. “Vic’s not _that_ bad. Sure, he’s an ass and kind of creepy, but isn’t everyone?”

“I don’t want him alone with you.” You rolled your eyes, stopping as Logan continued walking before he turned and sighed, his shoulder visibly sagging. His feet stopped moving, halting him. “What?”

“I was his keeper first, Logan.” You snapped, clenching your keys tightly. “In case you don’t remember, I was busy playing sideline medic for his dumbass in the war.”

“Which one?” He grinned, hand going into his back pocket as you continued walking when he started again. “Gotta be specific.”

“You know which one, alright? We’re just here to pick some shit up of mine from ages ago.” You mumbled, going back to swinging your keys around your finger as you came upon a large house that always gave you chills. “God, I hate this place.”

“Exactly why we shouldn’t be here.” Logan muttered, placing his hand on the small of your back to guide you closer to him. You both looked up at the window and saw a curtain move back into its natural place, knowing he’d seen you walking up. The twisted trees in the area surrounding the dark colored home seemed to be extending towards you and a soft wind whistled through the finger-like branches that stirred fallen leaves around. “We should come here in the summer, not fall.”

“He likes Halloween, though. Loves kids coming up here and scaring them shitless.”

Logan chuckled at that, stopping after you’d made it up the steps to grasp the knocker. Before he could even knock with it, however, the door gently creaked open beneath the firm push of his hand. You sighed heavily, listening to the door creak open as you tucked your keys into your pocket, shaking off Logan’s hand to step over the threshold as he followed. He looked around, calling out to the more feral man to no avail. 

He’d eventually lost you in the house as you went to where Victor most likely was: the attic.

Once you reached the steps of it, you quickly climbed them and stood near the opening. You cleared your throat and stared directly at the black mass perched atop one of the support beams. 

“(Y/N)!!” Logan called from somewhere in the house, his feet pounding up the two sets of stairs to reach the top before he called to you again, going for the attic steps. “(Y/N)! You gotta stop runnin’ off!”

“Vic, can you come down? ‘Cause I really don’t want to come up.” You implored politely, hearing Logan come up the steps just as Victor dropped down from the beam without a single sound. “I’d appreciate it if you’d stop doing stuff like this, it’s unhealthy. You shouldn’t lock yourself away in a big mansion with nothing to do.”

“I’ve got stuff to do,” Victor told you, still in the shadows of the attic as you felt Logan’s presence behind you. He spoke huskily, eyes like a cat’s in the darkness. You were still amazed at how easily he hid from the light getting into the attic. “People to do.”

“Oh, yeah, who?” You asked him, crossing your arms as he chuckled. Logan was now fully behind you, tugging on the edge of your coat to get you to back up. You didn’t move. 

Victor’s towering form came out of the shadows, his eyes watching yours expectantly before they switched to your lips. He licked his own, his clawed nails coming up to trace your cheekbones as you tilted your head up. Logan was now gripping your jacket, a growl building in his chest as Victor pressed his rough (and chapped) lips to your forehead, the warm feeling causing your stomach to bubble unexpectedly. “People like you, kitten.”

“I appreciate that you think of me so fondly, but I’ve got an agenda, Vic.” You knew he was only messing around, he had always been exceptionally affectionate with you. Besides, he didn’t kiss your lips – he was teasing Logan, more than anything. You’d been with Victor in the way he spoke of before, though, so it wasn’t unlike him to bring it up to make Logan squirm. “Where’s the box?”

“Probably passed it on your way up.” He replied, nails tickling your skin as they slipped from your face and he dropped his hands to his sides. “Right this way – Logan! Might wanna let go of their jacket, huh? Might rip it off, and kitten doesn’t have a lotta cash to blow.”

You heard Logan grit his teeth, that growl rumbling low in his chest once more. “Lead the way.”

Victor grinned as you began trailing behind, his teeth glinting in the sun as he walked by the attic’s window. His eyes showed some amusement as he poked Logan’s chest, trying to rile him up to an overwhelming extent. “Sounds like a train’s gonna come through here, might wanna calm down.”

You rolled your eyes and motioned the two along, Victor in front of you and Logan behind you as the three of you descended the attic steps.

>>> >>>

“I figured it was easier to find everything and put it together,” Victor told you, motioning towards the box as you picked it up. “Then just give it to you one at a time.”

“Thank you.” You smiled gently, fingers hooking through the handles of the box as the lid rode up slightly from you tapping on it from the inside. “We should talk more, Vic.”

He looked at you and then to Logan who stood behind you, turning his neck to crack it. The pop broke the short silence, and you heard a creak and a weight shift from the floorboards behind you as Logan stepped forward. Victor talked softly, for once he sounded hurt – but everything was a game to him, so you weren’t short if it was genuine or the Big Bad Wolf playing cat and mouse with Little Red. Either way, his long coat shifted and swayed as he backed up, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You don’t mean that, not really.” Victor shook his head, pointing to the door. His long nails curved and cat-like as he did. “I’d say it’s time for you both to go.”

“Vic-“

“Kitten,” Victor muttered, stepping closer to you without a sound as Logan’s hand went for your arm. You instinctively moved it from his grasp, use to interpreting the movements of the two that it was like you could see the future around them. “It’s time to go back to your life somewhere, whatever little cottage you’ve managed to acquire. Go back with him, you’ve always liked him better anyway.”

You felt your heart drop suddenly at his words, eyes searching his as you held the box. “I didn’t mean to separate myself from you.”

“But it happened, it was always going to.” Victor told you, bringing his hand back up to your face. His nails traced your jaw, chin, cheekbone and temple. You didn’t even notice Logan anymore, but you knew that soft snarl of a growl wasn’t Victor’s, his was much deeper and aggressive – more feral. “It’s not just you who has chosen him over me.”

“This isn’t a pity party, Victor! You practically locked them up in a high tower.” You heard Logan snap, eyes narrowing on the man. His hand settle on your shoulder, fingers digging in slightly. “Let’s go.”

The presence of the two was troubling and overwhelming, your brain was firing on all cylinders.

“Because you take everything from me!” Victor shouted over you, your body shrinking down as he did this. His claws on your face never dug in, however, not how Logan’s hand was gripping your shoulder like he’d break it if he weren’t careful. Victor’s eyes met yours, the steely blue nearly suffocating as intensity coursed through them. “Everything.”

“I love you, Victor.” You croaked softly, Logan’s grip faltering. Victor’s lips met your forehead once more, and you ached for his lips on yours. You nearly dropped the box to get closer to him, to grab his coat and pull his lips to yours. Your head moved, going for his lips as he pulled away but he straightened out, tall and threatening as he shook his head. He wasn’t accepting it, you furrowed your eyebrows. “Victor!”

“No temper tantrums; go.” He pointed to the door again, walking away from you. You glanced at Logan who looked far over the line of furious and then looked back to Victor but he was gone, probably back in the house somewhere. His voice, loud and ominous, came from somewhere. “Wander on home, kitten.”

Logan ushered you out, feet carrying you to your truck quickly. You set the box in the bed and you nearly cried driving back home, remembering why you were never with both of them for long: the two were positively feral around each other when you were there, ready to tear each other limb from limb if they got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys follow the storyline where they're half brothers or the storyline where they're not related at all bc i wanna write smth involving the two and the reader but if you believe they're half brothers then what i wanna write is illegal in 48 states and likely a few countries.


End file.
